


Passion (2h. 39min.)

by Zrhueiaodhoia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Classical Music, Commitment, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In a Mansion, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Supercorp vacation, Tribbing, by the fire, romantic smut, they’re in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrhueiaodhoia/pseuds/Zrhueiaodhoia
Summary: ”Lena started to explain: ”I don’t want to come until the Oratorio finishes.” She said with a desperate breath. Kara looked at her and kissed her again. ”You said it’s over two hours.” Kara said once they broke the kiss. She raised a blonde eyebrow in delirious apprehension.”OR:Lena and Kara go on vacation to Lena’s summer home in Ireland. They can’t find the means to express the intensity of their love for one another, but they try. Hard.Soft and fluffy.





	Passion (2h. 39min.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a simple smut about edging and getting off to classical music but then it turned into this existential crisis about time and love and yah.. I don’t know what happened. 
> 
> Excuse the artsy Bach lyrics (especially if you speak German. I just copy-pasted), you can just skip them if you’re not into that.
> 
> Also there’s some Kryptonese in there, but I don’t actually know the grammar and stuff. So if the sentences aren’t in the correct form and don’t make sense to you because you know it fluently, then sorry and I bow down to you!  
> (Kryptonise is translated in the end notes.)

Lena Luthor had always appreciated the finer things in life. She was very fortunate when it came to financial stability... well financial excess really. So she also had the means to enjoy things in excess. But Lena Luthor was not selfish nor soulless. She was filthy rich and she made efforts to organize her many charitable projects well and in a way that they brought lasting progress and support for the people who needed it most and who had not gotten so lucky in life. 

 

Lena knew that money was not something that everyone had free means to gain and to build up. She was not naive and she was certainly not stupid; she knew there was no such thing as equal opportunity. So, since she had been born into great riches, she gave it away generously. And yet she had plenty of it left to indulge. Lena Luthor had a generous and concerned heart, but she also had luxurious desires.

 

Lena Luthor was not religious, she was a scientist. Quantum theory was what Lena marveled at in tearful awe. The discovery of the Higgs Boson was what made her raise her hands to the heavens in praise. But she could not deny, the most deeply, heart wrenchingly beautiful music was always music that had been composed for a certain deity.

 

She could not blame Johann, science had not advanced to much any degree back then. And if believing in someone who dictated all of existence and had once lived a life of pain on this Earth, made him compose so beautifully... well Lena could not disapprove. Nor could she find it in herself to abstain from being moved deeply, by these Sacred Passions. The St. Matthew Passion was Lena’s favorite. She listened through her collection of Bach’s Sacred Oratorios each summer when she took two weeks of vacation at one her summer homes in Ireland.

 

________

 

 

Lena was still putting the last stuff into her travel bag, when she faintly heard the front door open and then close a few seconds later. ”Lena! I’m here love! Are you ready?!” Kara’s sing-songy voice sounded from downstairs. It made Lena smile and and she felt a swooping warmth in her chest. ”Yeah I’m upstairs babe! I’m ready, I’ll come down.” She answered. She grabbed the bag she had just finished gathering her things into and made her way downstairs.

 

The warmth only swooped wilder when Lena saw her girlfriend leaning casually on the kitchen island. Kara was wearing white jeans and a light blue polo t- shirt. Her hair was half up and looked luscious. She was wearing her glasses. ”Wow, you look really good.” Lena said and smiled warmly at Kara. ”Well you look gorgeous Lena.” Kara said as she looked her up and down and smirked. Lena was wearing a streamlined red dress with a turquoise floral pattern. The fit of the dress looked like it was trying to make love to Lena’s figure. ”Shall we go then?” She quirked.

 

They took Lena’s Mercedes and Kara insisted on driving. Lena didn’t argue much. In fact Lena loved it when Kara drove. She loved looking at Kara’s toned forearms as she grabbed the wheel with precision and ease. Of course Kara was a confident driver and truth be told, it turned Lena on beyond reason.

 

They made it to the airfield and parked in Lena’s reserved spot and began to make their way to Lena’s private jet that was waiting for them on the runway.

 

”You know I could fly us there?” Kara said as they walked toward the steps of the plane. ”Yes dear, but I like my jet. And I like watching you sip Champagne, lounging on the pleather seats of my jet... in that cute outfit of yours.” Lena said with a sultry tone. Kara chuckled at her girlfriend. ”Ms. Luthor, are you flirting with me?” Kara asked with a playful voice. ”No, Miss Danvers, I’m trying to seduce you.” Lena deadpanned.

 

_____________

 

It was the second evening of their vacation and they were sitting quietly in one of the living rooms of the mansion. They were relaxing on two luxurious sofas by the fireplace. The sofas faced each other, leaving about nine feet of floor space between them. A fluffy rug covered most of the floor. A fire was crackling and casting the room in a warm golden light. It had rained all day and they had been reading books and newspapers pretty much throughout it. They both loved this kind of quiet; being with each other but having time alone at the same time.

 

”Well that was all very dramatic..” Lena mused, mostly to herself as she finished the book that she had been reading the past two days. It was about The Russian Revolution. She threw the book onto the pile that was on a small end table next to the sofa. She stretched her arms up, enjoying the pleasurable pop from her spine. Lena was wearing her sleep shorts and a loose tank top and she felt extremely comfortable. She glanced at the opposing sofa where Kara was sitting with her legs drawn up, her other elbow placed on the armrest. A scruffy throw-blanket covered only the tips of her bare feet. Kara was wearing comfortable jeans and a soft white t-shirt. She was holding her phone up close to her face, a colorful light flickering off the screen and reflected onto her face. She had an adorable frown of concentration on her face.

 

Suddenly Kara let out a dramatic huff and slammed her phone onto the cushion of the sofa, the screen down. She glared up at the ceiling and looked frustrated. Lena had been watching this small tantrum with raised eyebrows from her sofa. When Kara noticed her, she quickly schooled her features. ”I was playing Candy Crush..” Kara said explaining. Lena raised her eyebrows even higher and chuckled. ”What on earth is that?”

 

”How do you not know what Candy Crush is, Lena?” Kara looked exasperated. Lena felt suddenly defensive. ”Well I don’t follow up on all this stuff. I’m very busy with my research and like, you know..” she gestured helplessly. ”...Running a company.” Kara smiled at her girlfriend and tilted her head slightly. When Lena just shrugged her shoulders, Kara continued ”It’s this puzzle game where you need to find three of the same kinds of cand— you know what, it doesn’t matter.” She started to laugh beautifully and shook her head. Then she looked up and held up her arm up invitingly ”Lena come here?”

 

Lena’s heart gave yet another swoop and she quickly got up and went over to Kara who opened her arms and pulled Lena against her body and held her tightly. After a prolonged hug, they parted and repositioned themselves on the large sofa to get more comfortable.

 

Kara rested against the back of the sofa on her side, her arm propped up leaning her head against her palm. Lena was now lying on her back next to Kara. Her head rested on blush throw pillows that leaned on the armrest at the edge of the sofa. Kara trailed her hand casually along Lena’s arms and her chest and graced her fingertips lightly across her neck and collar bones. The sofa was spacious so they both fit quite comfortably. They were quiet for a while and just enjoying the peace and the sound of the rain outside.

 

”How was the book?” Kara Murmured after a while and looked at Lena with a serene, adoring expression. ”Oh it was quite.. well awful.” Lena said with a sudden thoughtful frown, it was just very dramatic and at the same time unbelievably tedious. I should find a book about this by another author. It can’t be the subject matter that is tiresome. I mean it’s history. History can’t inherently be boring...” She rambled and stared up into the high dome of the ceiling, frowning.

 

”You read an entire eight-hundred page book, that you thought was awful?” Kara said with an incredulous expression on her face. Lena tilted her head toward Kara and placed her hand gently on her cheek. ”And you played Candy Crunch the whole time..” She teased her with mock sadness. Kara hadn’t been playing the whole time.

Kara burst into a quick soft laugh and then bit her lip, trying to suppress her annoyed amusement. ”Yes I suppose you have a point there.. and it’s Candy Cru— oh whatever.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled again.

 

When she looked back down into Lena’s eyes, she found her genuinely smiling at her with a loving, vulnerable look in her eyes.

 

Kara’s face fell into a deep stare as she felt a hard jolt of affection hit her suddenly at seeing Lena smile at her like that. Her heart felt heavy and light at the same time and she was lost for words. They stared at each other like that for a few moments.

 

Lena felt her heartbeat picking up and she suddenly felt hot in her clothes. Kara could hear the quickening beat of Lena’s heart and she could feel her own breathing become slightly heavier. The touch that had been tracing along Lena’s body lightly before, now became more intense. Kara placed her hand on Lena’s chest, above her heart.

 

”I can feel it, you know.” Kara said after a while, in a reverent whisper. Her eyes had become glassy and her lips parted as she looked deeply into Lena’s eyes. ”What?” Lena said quietly, her voice breaking. She looked up at Kara with eyes that were almost fearful. A small frown graced her brows and her lips looked yearning.

 

”Your heart. The way it shudders, the way the halls tremble after every beat, like an echo. And the way it sometimes beats like it wants to tell you something but it just doesn’t have the words, so it just beats stronger, hoping you would notice.”

 

Kara spoke like she was dreaming. She had leaned slightly closer, her face was inches away and she felt Lena’s breath fall on her lips. Lena looked at Kara, still like she was almost hurting. The same vulnerable expression dissolving into a tenderness that might just rupture if Lena fell even an inch more in love with Kara. And she did.

 

”It hurts me how much I love you.” She whispered to her and closed her eyes for a second, before looking back into Kara’s intense stare. She put her hand onto Kara’s wrist that was still firmly pressing against her chest.

 

Kara felt like she was staring at a moment that constantly escaped her. She never wanted time to move on from this, but each fraction of a second hurt her as it did move, counting itself away. She was too perfect, Lena was too perfect to be subject to time and it hurt Kara that this moment moved on before she could suspend it forever. Kara would watch her world burn a hundred times over again if it meant that she got to be here with Lena.

 

Kara closed her eyes as tears welled up in them and she looked down, trying to hide. When they fell, Lena wiped them gently with her soft hands.

 

She traced her hands up along the side of Kara’s face. Lena brushed her lips over Kara’s closed eyelids and she felt the slight trembling as Kara exhaled shakily. Kara couldn’t say anything. She just desperately captured Lena’s lips with her own and tried in vain to suspend them in time, in this moment, with a deep kiss.

 

When they parted, Kara leaned herself on her arms and laid on top of Lena, just looking at her face and trying not to break from the intensity that had suddenly roared up between them. She just held Lena’s face and stared at her. She could not speak. She was a person who babbled and rambled when she didn’t know what to say but now she was stunned. She felt somehow peaceful, even though her chest ached because she knew she could never fully show Lena how much she loved her. She knew, devastatingly, that there was no language or action in any world that could fully express it.

 

Lena looked at Kara with a deep, almost defiant look in her eyes. She felt an angry fire inside for a world, for an existence, that gave her this kind of love but no means to fully convey the depth of it to the one it was for. Words were like a surface inside of her that was constantly cut open, torn and mended in one undivided instant that still, never remained but repeated. So, as another gash closed and healed another already ruptured. It was never really whole and never really torn and Lena could never capture either as the two states warred inside of her. She wanted to defy this kind of existence. She wanted to prove wrong the God that she didn’t believe in, to find a way to somehow show Kara the entirety of her love. But she knew she couldn’t. In stead she just held Kara’s blue gaze.

 

”I want to spend my life with you.” Lena spoke with a steady voice as she looked at Kara. It was simple, it was tragically simple but it was all she could do. Kara stared back, her eyes surrendering to Lena over and over again. She wanted to break her own heart, because Kara felt like it had no right to remain whole, remain hers alone, if Lena couldn’t hold it in her hands. ”I want that too.” She said. That was all she could say.

 

That night when Lena shook in Kara’s arms in the darkness and in the silence of their bedroom, she felt like time stood still against all she knew. It stopped hurting then and if only for that suspended while, she finally felt that she was close enough to her. And because she forgot that there ever was, or would ever be any other moment, she stayed in this rupture and it did not close or heal. It only tore open further and further; tore through her until the end as Kara held that endless fall in her.

 

_______________

 

It rained all night and through the next morning. When evening came on the third day of their vacation, the rain finally stopped. They noticed because suddenly the cracking of the flames in the fireplace sounded clearer. It had become totally silent outside.

 

Kara and Lena were laying on one of the large sofas in the living room again. They were tangled to each other tightly under the scruffy blanket. Kara was trailing her fingertips along a slender arm while Lena’s head rested heavily on Kara’s chest. they had floated in a blissful glow all day. All they could do was lay there, pressed against each other.

 

”It stopped raining.” Lena said with a yawn, lifting her head slightly from Kara’s chest. ”Yeah it did..” Kara said blearily and kissed Lena’s forehead. ”Do you want to do something? Go outside or...?” She asked, even though she felt like she could just actually spend eternity here with Lena in her arms, listening to her heartbeat and do nothing else for the rest of time. ”I dunno..” Lena murmured. ”Well what do you usually do when when you’re here?” Kara asked.

 

Lena smiled and propped herself up on her elbows. ”You know, I usually listen through all of Bach’s Passions when I’m up here.”

 

Kara smiled at her. ”Do you want to listen to them now?” She asked. ”Well I had this thought...” Lena blushed and buried her face back into Kara’s chest suddenly. Kara started laughing. ”What’s got you all shy now dear?” She teased and lifted Lena’s face up to look at her. Lena had a watery look in her eyes, a pretty blush on her cheeks and she was squeezing her lips together, trying to suppress a mischievous smile. ”Yeah, I want to listen to it.” She said finally and got up to get her phone. Lena switched on the bluetooth and connected her phone to the sound system in the living room. She found her favorite Passion and pressed play. Then the strings softly began.

 

She walked back to Kara, who was now sitting up on the sofa looking at Lena with a slight question in her eyes. Lena just sauntered over to her and fell back into her arms on the sofa. ”It’s over two hours long though..” Lena said absent-mindedly and she settled back on top of Kara and looked at her. She pressed her lips on hers and sighed into it. Kara responded with firmly pressing her hand into Lena’s back and liking along her lip. Lena opened her mouth and their tongues brushed against each other. Suddenly Lena felt a roaring fire and heat inside and she deepened the kiss into a hungry frenzy.

 

They both breathed heavily against each others mouths and kissed like the world was ending. Lena moaned as Kara’s touch became even more assertive and she flipped them around, so she was on top and she rolled her hips into Lena’s. Lena started to pull Kara’s t-shirt over her head.

 

The chorus began and the voices, in unison, filled the room in a what seemed like many calm rivers flowing in at the same time.

 

 

_**Kommt, ihr Töchter, helft mir klagen.. O Lamm Gottes, unschuldig...** _

_Come, you daughters, help me to lament..O Lamb of God, innocent..._

 

 

 

Kara had gently brushed Lena’s fumbling hands away from her shirt and proceeded to quickly toss her own, and Lena’s, clothes off. She was now pulling Lena’s underwear down in a frenzy and kissing her lips deeply. Soon they were both completely naked on the sofa. The rough wool of the blanket scratching on Kara’s knees and shins, and onto Lena’s back as Kara laid her on it and straddled her waist. Kara trailed her hands firmly along Lena’s sides and squeezed her thighs. Lena spread her legs further to allow Kara to move back and settle in between them as close to her as she could.

 

Kara was breathing heavily, panting really and when she came up from their passionate kiss and looked into Lena’s eyes with a blazing expression, the desire in her eyes was almost frightening. Lena looked up at her and swallowed and her chest ached and her core ached and she loved her so much she thought she might loose her mind.

 

Lena let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and started to breath deeply as Kara swung her other leg over Lena’s thigh so they were lodged with each others thighs between their legs in a tangle that threatened to burst with their desperate desire.

 

Kara rolled her hips against Lena’s thigh and pushed her own against Lena’s center. Lena gasped and surrendered to the movement of Kara rolling into her with her body. Kara just stared at her and ran her hands from the top of Lena’s thigh up to grace along her abdomen and further along to her solar plexus. She kept going and slid her palm slowly over Lena’s breast and up to her chest. She rolled her hips and gently brushed her palm along Lena’s long neck softly in a dominant but comforting way. Lena threw her head back and swayed from the way Kara was slowly but strongly grinding her thigh in between her legs.

 

Kara’s other hand was still grabbing Lena’s leg at the juncture of her thigh, and she slid it over the curve of her hip and down between her legs and felt her soft wetness. She slowly started to slide her finger over her clit and Lena gasped. Kara stroked her other hand gently up from her neck to her jaw and then ran her thumb over Lena’s lips softly. Kara touched her and stared at her like she had never had her before, like it had been a hundred years since last night.

 

Lena’s hands had been squeezed tightly on Kara’s upper back and now she lowered her left hand down to the small of her back and slid the other hand down past Kara’s straining abs. She found her wet and sensitive. Kara bucked her hips and whimpered just as soon as Lena touched her, only just faintly brushing her hand over her center. Their arms crossed between them as they sought each other out at the same time.

 

Kara’s hips were still all over her thigh and Lena had to nudge Kara with her leg to make her give her room to touch her properly. ”Let me touch you.” She husked urgently and looked at her with a yearning expression. Kara complied and came forward off of Lena’s thigh, to kneel on top of her. Lena brushed her fingers through Kara’s folds and sighed as she felt her hot and wet on her fingertips. Kara moaned silently and kissed Lena’s neck. She had been stroking Lena’s center and now she slid her fingers down through her slippery skin and pushed two fingers inside with a swift thrust.

 

Lena moaned and bucked her hips. She grabbed Karas hair by the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss that seemed almost angry. Their tongues fought for domination between their open mouth kisses and sloppy panting as they breathed all over each other’s faces.

 

Lena entered Kara with her fingers and curled them up immediately. Kara whined and squeezed her eyes shut as she breathed and licked onto Lena’s lips and started to roll her hips to meet Lena’s fingers, brushing inside.

 

They fucked each other with all the fervor that had been building up between them yesterday. If this was one way to try to express that earth shattering love, then they both tried hard.

 

They found a steady rhythm soon enough and then they just swayed, their skin sliding against each other and their lips locked in an endless kiss. Lena was panting erratically and her hips were stuttering as Kara pushed inside and rubbed her palm against her. Lena drew her mouth away from Kara and moaned. ”Slow down, Kara, wait...” She panted and looked at her. Kara was thrusting her hips onto Lena’s fingers passionately and her own fingers were mercilessly curling in Lena, but she slowed both down immediately.

 

 

 

The Soprano sang:

_**Ich will dir mein Herze schenken. Senke dich, mein Heil, hinein! Ich will mich in dir versenken; Ist dir gleich die Welt zu klein. Ei, so sollst du mir allein mehr als Welt und Himmel sein.** _

_I shall give my heart to you. Come down, my salvation, and bury yourself within it! I shall bury myself in you; If the world is too small for you. Ah, then you alone to me shall be more than the world and heaven._

 

 

 

”What baby, what?” Kara asked and kissed Lena quickly. Lena trembled and looked at her with a desperate frown in her brows. Her voice shook: ”I don’t want to come yet.. I, ah!— stop.” Even though Kara had slowed down considerably, when Lena told her to, the slow pump was still bringing Lena too close to the edge.

 

Kara stopped moving immediately. She looked confused. Lena pulled her own fingers out and grabbed Kara’s wrists. She brought their hands up above her own head and intertwined their wet fingers. ”Kiss me” she husked to Kara who just had a clouded look on her face from trying to come down from her peaking pleasure. She pressed their chests together and kissed Lena deeply through her confusion.

 

”is everything okay?” She mumbled onto Lena’s lips. Lena started to explain: ”I don’t want to come until the Oratorio finishes.” She said with a desperate breath. Kara looked at her and kissed her again. ”You said it’s over two hours.” Kara said once they broke the kiss. She raised a blonde eyebrow in delirious apprehension. They were both still on fire and tried to desperately concentrate on the conversation while their bodies screamed for each other.

 

Lena rolled her hips up slowly while she spoke ”Yeah.. Let’s not come until it finishes? I’ll know when it’s about to, I know it by heart..” Kara looked at Lena with a desperate need and a slight concern in her eyes. She knew she could do it though, she had excellent stamina and self control. ”Please Kara, let’s not come yet, I want.. I want more of you...” Lena was rambling, out of breath and rolling her hips up forcefully, while Kara now held her hands above her head. ”Okay baby.” She said and kissed her, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Lena took her lips into a desperate kiss. And opened her legs wider again to let Kara settle.

 

 

 

The chorale went on:

_**Erkenne mich, mein Hüter, mein Hirte, nimm mich an! Von dir, Quell aller Güter, ist mir viel guts getan.** _

_Recognise me, my guardian, my Shepherd, accept me! From you, source of all goodness much good has been done for me._

 

 

 

Kara stood on her knees and ran her hand along Lena’s chest. She had a determinate look on her face, her lips parted slightly as she held Lena’d gaze with a harrowing intensity. She positioned herself so that Lena’s thigh was again between her legs, but then she moved forward and grabbed Lena’s other leg by the back of the knee and lifted it up. She guided Lenas leg to rest on the back of the sofa. The position made Lena spread herself, she felt the cold air of the room on her wet folds as Kara pushed her wide open. It made her gasp and her muscles clenched involuntarily right then. She felt so exposed and Kara just stared at her with her furious eyes. Then Kara settled herself right between her legs. She held her hand on Lena’s sternum and the other on Lena’s leg on the back of the sofa, holding her firmly. Kara came closer and and pressed herself to Lena and began to slowly roll her hips.

 

Kara’s abs were straining and her hair was tumbling in lush waves just up to her shoulders. The muscles in her shoulders and forearms flexed as she held Lena’s legs open. Her perfectly round, firm breasts were bouncing ever so slightly with the way she was rocking her core on Lena. She was moaning in small pretty puffs from her lips. Her skin was glowing and golden and her blonde hair was shiny and looked like it was made of the same gold. Lena was mesmerized and felt herself get wetter against the sliding strokes of Kara’s hips.

 

Lena just marveled at Kara’s amazing body and looked all over her. Kara’s lips were swollen and parted as she breathed through them, her small pink nipples were peaking and Lena just wanted to slide her tongue on them. Lena looked between their bodies, where their heat met and she shuddered and a blush rose to her cheeks. Lena bit her lip and felt an embarrassing gush of arousal as her thoughts wandered and she realized she was thinking about how pretty it looked when Kara’s blonde curls rubbed against her dark ones. Lena blushed further and just gave in and threw her head back with a moan. She arched her back and rolled her hips against Kara.

 

Lena sighed deeply as Kara started to roll her hips with abandon. Her core rubbed Lena’s pussy and it was wet and hot. The noise made Kara shudder and breathe even heavier as her arousal pushed past the slight embarrassment at the sound of their bodies sliding against each other.

 

Lena licked her lips and moaned as she forgot her own blushing shyness and succumbed to the rolling thrusts against her. She felt like Kara was so close to her, like their sensations mixed together. Kara was out of breath and her eyes were looking desperate. ”Lena... Lena baby, you feel so good. You’re so wet. I can feel your pulse—” her own whimpering cut her off and she closed her eyes tightly. she was huffing and rocking her hips with deep, firm strokes.

 

Kara breathed in a stuttering way and stared at her. Lena felt like she was overcome by the sight of Kara grinding on her, how she just always spoke the right things and moved so well. She reached her hand and held Kara by the thigh, she moaned and encouraged Kara’s movements and looked back into her eyes. She whispered in a stuttering breath: ”I love you baby, I love how you feel... you look so good on top of me like that!”

 

They both moved against each other’s heat, lost in the intimate sensation. When Kara looked into Lena’s eyes she saw how devotedly she was concentrating and at the same time surrendering to her. Kara felt a hard wave of pleasure then. Her hips stuttered and she tried to slow down, slow away from the edge, so she could please Lena for hours and hours. She wanted to lose herself in her.

 

Lena’s breath hitched as she saw how Kara was struggling. Suddenly Lena was hurdling toward the edge too. The temptation to feel Kara come against her like this was so strong, just to feel her clench and spill all over her...

 

She was biting her lip and frowning, but she forced it down. She whispered and tried to focus. ”Come here Kara.” She said to her, while she breathed hard. Kara collapsed onto Lena, their contact became less direct and they both came back down from the edge. Kara still slowly rolled her hips on top of Lena’s and tried to calm down.

 

They crashed their lips together and kissed furiously. The heat between them seemed to remain suspended on overdrive, like they had to have each other all the time, but they could not follow through to the other side, so the frantic energy just built and built.

 

”We need to slow down.” Kara said. After a while, she kissed Lena again, she kissed her like she was an oasis. She was breathing hard and mumbling about slowing down, while her frantic need betrayed everything she said. She started to ramble. ”I want you so much Lena! I can’t.. I can’t slow down, I need you.” She was getting lost.

 

”Shh Kara, look at me. Baby, it’s okay...” Lena said grabbing Karas arm and locking their eyes. She leaned in and kissed her slowly. She stroked her hair and pressed on her shoulder, pushing her down onto the the sofa. Kara’s back now rested on the rough wool of their blanket. Lena pressed the length of her body on top of her and kissed her again, slowly and deeply.

 

”Let go baby, I’ll take care of you.” She said and trailed her hands along Kara’s sides soothingly.

 

 

 

A yearning Tenor cried:

_**Ach, könnte meine Liebe dir, mein Heil, dein Zittern und dein Zagen. Vermindern oder helfen tragen, wie gerne blieb ich hier!** _

_Ah, if only for you my love could, my salvation lessen your trembling and your discouragement or help you to bear them, how willingly I would remain here!_

 

 

 

Kara was moaning and throwing her head back. She breathed hard as Lena stroked inside her slowly and deeply. Lena was pressed on top of her, slightly to the side, so she had better access to touch her. She kissed her chest and kept her mesmerized eyes on her girlfriend who seemed like she was loosing her mid under her attention.

 

Lena made sure to thrust slowly so she wouldn’t push Kara over the edge. She curled her fingers carefully to hit the spot deep inside. Kara started moaning loudly. She trashed her head onto the sofa in frustration and panted. Then she looked up at Lena, with hooded eyes. She just breathed and moaned and soon she had to close her eyes again.

 

Kara rarely surrendered to Lena this way and Lena was savoring it. She brushed her free hand into Kara’s hair and made a tight fist. She loved how Kara’s body became loose and she was getting more and more wet around Lena’s fingers. Kara was submitting to her.

 

Lena breathed hard and bent her face down and flicked her tongue on Kara’s pert nipple before taking her breast into her mouth. She steadied her fingers, pushed in deep and remained there, unmoving. She bit down on Kara’s nipple in her mouth and after a while released it and stroked her tongue over it soothingly. A whimpering cry escaped Kara’s lips. ”Lena... Lena zhao chad wailaghed!”

 

Lena reveled in the sounds that were now coming out of Kara’s mouth. She didn’t understand most of it but she loved the sound of Kara’s language. Kara was moaning and whimpering in high feminine sounds that were somehow so rare to hear from her, but it still sounded so like her, so Kara.

 

Lena let go of her breast and resumed the movement of her fingers. Kara’s body swayed in tune with Lena’s thrusts and she moaned and stroked her hands along Lena’s back and hair in a desperate attempt to ground herself. Lena pressed forward and took Kara’s lips into a deep kiss, she licked Kara’s lips with her tongue, and Kara opened her mouth to accept her. Lena brushed Kara’s tongue with hers and squeezed her hand in her hair tighter.

 

Kara was out of breath and when they broke the kiss she looked into Lena’s eyes with a desperate wet look in them. Lena just smiled calmly at her and went to run her tongue over the column of her neck. She kissed her pulse point and bit down gently. She kept sliding her fingers into her steadily. Kara just whimpered and husked into her ear, her hot frantic breath brushing Lena’s ear: ”Zhao you’re fucking me so well, it feels so good..”

She murmured sincerely with a voice that was void of her usual dominance, but was replaced in stead with a soft vulnerability that made Lena’s chest squeeze tightly in a painful shock of affection.

 

Kara started trembling and Lena knew she had to slow down even further. Lena pushed her fingers in and stopped moving. She laid there buried inside Kara’s trembling heat while Kara tried to calm down.

 

”Are you okay love?” Lena asked. Kara opened her eyes and pulled Lena into a kiss in stead of answering. She sat up so that Lena was now straddling her waist, their breasts brushed against each other and Kara didn’t know which one of their hearts beat hard against her chest. Kara felt her core throbbing and aching from being driven so close to release for such a long time.

 

She decided to take her deep frustration out on Lena. She gently pushed Lena to sit on the edge of the sofa and made her way down onto the floor. Her knees rested on the fluffy rug and she grabbed Lena by the thighs and pulled her towards her.

 

 

 

Kara’s ears rang with a chorus, in a language she did not understand, but it did feel in tune with her urgent need:

_**Sind Blitze, sind Donner in Wolken verschwunden? Eröffne den feurigen Abgrund, o Hölle, Zertrümmre, verderbe, verschlinge, zerschelle mit plötzlicher wut...** _

_Have lightnings, has thunder vanished in the clouds? Open your fiery abyss, O Hell, Smash, destroy, swallow up, dashed to pieces With sudden fury..._

 

 

 

Lena yelped as Kara pulled her toward her by her thighs. Kara was kneeling in front of her, pulling her core closer to her face, now by her lower back. Kara had swung Lena’s legs over her shoulders. Lena enjoyed the way Kara used her strength to guide her body exactly how she wanted her.

 

Kara pressed her palms along Lena’s thigh, that were taut, stretched over Kara’s shoulders while Lena arched her back and perched on the edge of the sofa. Kara was going mad with desire. She kissed Lena’s center and stroked her tongue roughly through her slit. She had no patience. She hummed as she tasted Lena and felt her wetness all over her lips and tongue. Lena was leaning her hands behind her, trying to keep her back straight and arched. The soles of her feet dug into Kara’s back and she moaned helplessly when Kara’s hot tongue slipped inside her.

 

Kara swirled her tongue up to Lena’s clit and brought her fingers up to tease her entrance. Lena was already panting and bucking her hips into Kara’s mouth. Kara slid two fingers in and flicked her tongue. She pumped her fingers twice and then pulled out and slowed her tongue down into a torturous slow caress. She glanced up into Lena’s eyes.

 

 

 

_**Wo ist denn dein Freund hingegangen, o du Schönste unter den Weibern? Ist es möglich, kann ich schauen? Wo hat sich dein Freund hingewandt? Ach! mein Lamm in Tigerklauen...** _

_Where then is your friend gone, o you most beautiful among women? Is it possible, can I behold it? Where is your friend turned to? Ah! my lamb in tiger's claws..._

 

 

 

Lena was staring down at Kara who was on her knees, her mouth eagerly enveloping her. Lena had a stunned expression on her face and when Kara looked up into her eyes briefly she had the audacity to chuckle right against Lena’s pussy. Then she closed her eyes and continued to kiss her like she was in love with it. She licked her folds into her mouth, then she licked slowly over her clit, eliciting a strangled moan from Lena. Kara brushed her lips gently over Lena’s wet curls and kissed again, wet sloppy kisses right onto her slick, hot skin. Then she did it again: She slid her fingers into her slow and deep, pumped a few times and pulled out. Lena was gasping, she wanted to scream, but this had been her idea.

 

Kara kept bringing her so close and then retreating. Sliding inside her deeply, giving Lena a melting sense of fullness, but then taking it away at the most tender moment, when Lena would flutter and gush to desperately accept her. She did this over and over. It was like Kara knew exactly when to slow down or pull out and Lena was hopelessly rolling her hips against Kara and sobbing.

 

Then Kara pulled her face away, absently stroked her folds with the tips of her fingers and looked up at Lena. The shine on Kara’s lips made Lena blush as she panted and tried not to loose her mind. Kara just looked at her with that frightening intensity and a faint blissful smile on her glossy lips. ”Turn around.”

 

 

 

_**Erbarme dich, mein Gott, um meiner zähren willen! Schaue hier, herz und auge weint vor dir.** _

_Have mercy, my God, for the sake of my tears! Look here, my heart and eyes weep before you_

 

 

 

Lena shakily pulled herself on her knees and shuffled around. Her core was aching for release and her legs shook. She felt Kara’s strong arms around her waist, supporting her. ”put your hands on the back of the sofa.” Kara said from behind Lena with a gentle voice as her hands stroked along her hips and belly. Lena placed her hands where instructed and tried to steady her breathing.

 

Kara slid her hand up and cupped Lena’s full breast. Her other hand slid between her legs and applied slight pressure onto Lena’s inner thigh. ”Spread your legs.” She continued. ”Oh God!” Lena whimpered and did what she was told, her legs still shaking. The way Kara was guiding her and speaking in such a steady voice made Lena tremble and she moaned when Kara pressed on her lower back to guide her to arch her aching core back towards her.

 

Kara’s slid her hand up the back of her thigh and it came to rest at the juncture of her hip. Kara snaked her other hand around to grab Lena at the front of her other thigh. Lena heard Kara sigh behind her, a hot breath falling faintly on the back of her thighs: ”Oh zhao...”

 

Then Lena suddenly felt Kara’s tongue licking through her again. Lena squeaked and bucked her hips from the suddenness but Kara just steadied her with her hold on her thigh and followed the movement of her hips, pressing her mouth close, insistently keeping her tongue sliding on her clit. Lena felt Kara’s hard tongue and her hot breathing from behind and Lena could do nothing but hold onto the back of the sofa and moan.

 

Lena was bucking her hips and panting. Kara’s tongue was demanding and Lena slid her center along Kara’s sharp strokes. It felt different from this position, stronger somehow. Lena was dangerously close.

 

”Kara! Kara... Don’t let me come!” She panted, desperate, not having the strength to stop grinding herself on her tongue.

 

 

 

_**Ach ja! ihr habt ein herz, das muss der martersäule gleich. Und noch viel härter sein. Erbarmt euch, haltet ein!** _

_Ah yes! You have a heart that must be like the post used for torture. And even far harder still. Have mercy, stop!_

 

 

 

Kara withdrew her tongue just when Lena thought she might tip over the edge. Lena felt a harrowing loss retreating from her, coming back to herself. The edge retreated further and her core throbbed like hell inside her. Kara didn’t pull her face away, instead she just breathed hard onto Lena’s desperately throbbing pussy and ran her hands up and down her thighs.

 

When she thought Lena could take it again she leaned her mouth onto her hot wet folds and kissed, deeply and lovingly. Lena felt a shudder in her chest. She didn’t understand how Kara could make her feel so loved and appreciated when her face was pressed between her legs from behind, while she was on her knees on the floor.

 

”You taste so good..” Kara said against her with a delirious voice. And kept kissing her center like it was a precious ice cream cone. ”I love it.. You feel so good, I love the way you slide on my tongue..” she murmured on with a husky voice, her hot breath and lips brushing against Lena’s sensitive skin as she spoke. Kara was clearly lost in her own enjoyment of it all. Lena felt a slight blush on her face, from being spoken to like that, in this position. She suddenly laughed. 

 

”What’s so funny?” Kara chuckled and got up slowly, kissing along Lena’s back. ”I just wondered if you were talking to me or to my crotch.” Lena answered. Kara laughed too. She lifted Lena up into her arms in a quick bridal carry and laid her down onto the sofa. She kissed her and smiled. ”I was talking to your...” She kissed her again on her lips. ”..delicious...” She kissed her neck. ”...Beautiful, mesmerizing...” Another kiss. Now Kara slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth and sighed into it. ”...intoxicating clit.”

 

Lena just laughed beautifully. She pulled Kara back into a slower kiss and enjoyed her weight on top of her.

 

”I need a break, babe.” Lena finally said after their kisses became heated again.

 

”I was wondering when you’d tap out.” Kara said with a smirk. ”I am not tapping out dear. I just need a break. I don’t have superhuman strength.”

 

Kara just stroked the side of her face and looked into her eyes blearily. She looked like she was drunk on Lena.

 

”Now get me a glass of water Supergirl.” Lena demanded. As the music blared all around them. Kara got up from the sofa and walked towards the french doors of the hall. The room was gilded in the warm light of the fire and Lena’s jaw dropped slightly as she watched Kara walk away completely naked, her perfect hips swaying. ”Yes princess!” Kara quipped teasingly as she sauntered through the doors.

 

She returned with a frosted glass of icy water. She sat down next to Lena on the sofa and handed it to her. She shamelessly, yet casually looked up and down Lena’s naked body as she was lying on the wool blanket that covered the sofa.

 

Lena drank the water and enjoyed the crisp coldness as it made it’s way through her. She kept her eyes on Kara and listened as the chorale boomed and the voices lamented their epic grief.

 

Lena finished the water and placed the glass down carefully on top of a small book case that was was behind the sofa. Kara was sitting close to her, her other leg was folded under her and her knee was pressing against Lena’s thigh. She looked expectant, but relaxed. She lightly traced the pads of her fingers along Lena’s forearm and looked at her with an expression filled with familiar wonder.

 

They were both naked and even though their blazing energy and heat had calmed down slightly, the desire was still flowing inside both of them, like a storm inside a glass case that just would not calm down unless it was broken out. Just sitting there so casually, in the firelight, with the intense music playing felt so strange and so comfortable at the same time. It made Lena feel excited and at ease in a way she rarely felt.

 

Lena burst into a beautiful small laugh and smiled at Kara. ”You’re so amazing..” she sighed and looked at her with a beaming smile. It was like Kara’s face turned into the sun as she smiled at Lena’s words. A funny confusion danced on her expression as she grinned and tried to form some words. ”You are!” Is all she could manage.

 

Kara smiled and watched as Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and encouraged her to lie down again. Then Lena pressed herself on top of her. The contact spread a sweet sense of warmth all along their bodies. Lena kissed Kara. First it was slow, but then Kara grabbed the back of Lena’s neck and pulled her in desperately, they both rocked their hips, to seek out each other in the heat that started to burn bright between them again.

 

Once they broke the kiss Lena looked down into Kara’s eyes. She was yet again overcome by how she loved her beyond words. Lena’s hand slipped in between Kara’s legs and she sighed and closed her eyes, feeling Kara’s hot wet arousal on her fingers. Kara’s hands had found their way as well and Lena’s hips stuttered when strong fingers stroked through her slit.

 

It felt intense and fast now after all they had done before because of that ineffable emotion that they had both been subject to since yesterday.

 

Lena rolled her hips to meet Kara’s touch, she felt a sudden need to be as close to her as she could. She slid her two fingers in and sighed deeply as she was surrounded by Kara’s warmth. A beautiful whimper escaped Kara’s lips and she moved her hips up to meet Lena’s thrusts. ”Rao! I want you.. I want you Lena.” Kara closed her eyes and threw her head back. ”Khap sem rrip zhao!” Kara incoherently murmured as Lena pushed deep.

 

Lena rolled her hips to let Kara know what she wanted too and asked for it ”Kara...” she struggled. She was stuttering her breaths. She found the love in her even more overwhelming than the pleasure, although she wasn’t sure where one ended and the other began. ”Kara, go inside me!” She managed to say.

 

Kara did it right away and she held her other hand tightly to the back of Lena’s neck. Their breaths were falling on each others faces now as they sloppily kissed, out of breath. Their bodies swayed in a heated rhythm. The edge that they had been teetering on all night was angry and insistent.

 

Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes, her body was rocking in tune with the way Lena was thrusting her fingers into her slowly, curling them up and stroking the spot deep, that made Kara feel like she was pulled toward her with a terrifying power. Kara had a helpless expression on her face and her breaths were coming out in moans and whimpers. ”I love you Lena.” She managed to half whisper through the pleasure she was taken over by.

 

Lena pressed her forehead on Kara’s quickly, trying to steady herself. The same urgent need to try to express her love for her built up, now roaring and bursting with the heat and pressure that she felt all around her lower body as she rocked herself on Kara’s slowly rolling fingers. ”Ohh, God!” Was what she managed to breathe out first. she put her hand on the side of Kara’s face, she felt her inside and said with a shaky voice ”I love you.”

 

 

 

_**Können tränen meiner wangen, nichts erlangen, o, so nehmt mein herz hinein! Aber lasst es bei den fluten, wenn die wunden milde bluten...** _

_If the tears on my cheeks can achieve nothing, o then take my heart! But let it for the streams, as the wounds gently bleed..._

 

 

They had both gotten lost in the fire. Their bodies moulding into each other, swaying and stuttering as they breathed against each others lips and held their gaze on one another. Lena had been listening through a haze of love and pleasure and she husked and moaned into Kara’s lips ”Baby... it’s okay we can let go now okay?” Kara just grabbed the back of Lena’s head firmer and pressed their lips into a quick kiss, as it was all they could do right now when their lips were too busy breathing desperately.

 

”Yeah...” Kara let out in a small whimpering breath. She closed her eyes and met Lena’s slow strong fingers and pushed into her just as slowly. Lena started to shake on top of her. She was delirious and she felt that perhaps something inside of her might completely break from the pressure that coiled.

 

”Lena.. Lena, baby come with me love” Kara was sobbing and her hips were trembling against Lena’s fingers. She felt Lena curling inside and the pressure began to coil inside her so much that she knew that she could not go back.

 

Kara moaned and sobbed. ”Rao! Eul rahdhuhs! Lena, khap zhgam...” She moaned in a delirium, forgetting english, ”Lena khap zhao rrip, khap zhao rrip”

 

They were both lost in a deep hot, pitch black darkness. Their eyes closed and their bodies were writhing and trembling against each other. Lena started to draw quick desperate breaths and Kara felt Lena’s core twitching around her fingers. Kara felt the love bleed deep inside her heart. She squeezed her trembling hand into Lena’s hair and felt her own body clench in a hot melting wave. She breathed desperately onto Lena’s lips and let go...

 

Lena felt Kara clenching furiously around her fingers and her shouts and breaths in her ear and then her own pleasure snapped and she felt a warm soft fog pooling in her mind and a violent shock in her abdomen.

”Oh my God! Oh God! Oh God! ” She shouted against all reason.

For a second she was acutely aware of nothing but Kara deep inside of her. She felt the roaring edge tilt, flash hot scolding white and crash into her.

 

_________

 

 

After the music had long ended and they still laid together in a tight embrace and breathed, now more calmly, Kara noticed that Lena was about to fall asleep. The fire had turned into dim embers in the fireplace and deep silence was the only thing accompanying their breathing. Kara’s fingers slowly traced the edges of Lena’s skin as she rested heavily half on top of her. Kara closed her eyes and listened to Lena’s beautiful heartbeat for a few minutes until she carefully gathered her into her arms and lifted them both from the sofa.

 

Lena sleepily slid her arms around Kara’s neck as she carried her up to the bedroom. They fell into a heavy dreamless sleep that night, tangled in each others arms.

 

The next morning, when they had their breakfast out on the terrace, everywhere was calm and green and the air smelled like rain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zhao chad wailaghed — Love, give (me) all/everything  
> Khap sem rrip zhao — I want you love  
> Rao! Eul rahdhuhs! Lena, khap zhgam — Rao! God holy! Lena I’m coming  
> Khap zhao rrip — I love you  
> Zhao — Love  
> _________________________
> 
> Soo.. Bach kink anyone? No? Just me? Okay...


End file.
